waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin
Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (also known as''' Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure''' in some countries) is a 1997 American animated musical fantasy direct-to-video film directed by Karl Geurs. The film follows Pooh and his friends on a journey to find and rescue their friend Christopher Robin from the Skull. Along the way, the group confront their own insecurities throughout the search, facing and conquering them in a series of events where they're forced to act beyond their own known limits, thus discovering their true potential. Unlike the film's predecessors, this film is an entirely original story, not based on any of A. A. Milne's classic children's stories (although some elements derive from In Which Rabbit Has a Busy Day and We Learn What Christopher Robin Does in the Mornings and In Which Christopher Robin and Pooh Come to an Enchanted Place and we Leave them there from The House at Pooh Corner). The film received generally negative reviews due to its dark themes and imagery, which also resulted in its release as a direct-to-video feature film. However, it is also the first Winnie the Pooh film ever to have its own special edition. Plot The story begins on the last day of summer. Christopher Robin is unable to tell his friend Winnie the Pooh some sad news and leaves him with the advice, You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, but Pooh doesn't clearly understand. The next morning, Pooh discovers a honey pot with an attached note - however, he cannot read it himself after getting honey all over it. He goes around to his friends Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, and none of them are able to read it, so they ask Owl for help. From misinterpreting the note and his own romantic imagination of adventure, Owl deduces that Christopher Robin has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous place called Skull against his will, to a cave where the monstrous Skullasaurus resides. Owl equips the group with a map and sends them into the Great Unknown of the Hundred Acre Wood. During their journey through the Great Unknown, as they are seemingly hunted by the Skullasaurus, the group slowly begins to realize just how helpless they are without Christopher Robin in the outside world. Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit come to believe they don't have the courage, strength or intelligence respectively to go on; Piglet is abducted by a swarm of butterflies in a tranquil field, leaving him feeling weak and helpless; Tigger plummets into a deep gorge and is unable to bounce out to safety, causing his friends to fall with him, and Rabbit continuously makes poor leadership decisions following Owl's inaccurate map. Pooh tries to comfort them each with the advice Christopher Robin had given him, but fails due to his inability to remember exactly what he said. When Rabbit finally breaks down, admitting he has no idea where they are going, the group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Christopher Robin and take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Pooh laments on getting no closer to finding Christopher Robin. In the morning, the five realize they'd spent the night in their destination, Skull Cave. As the five enter and split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own after coming across multiple paths, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore eventually reunite, but are scared away by Pooh, mistaking him as the Skullasaurus. Pooh slides down and gets stuck in a small gap in the cave's crystals, and the four others find the Eye of the Skull where Christopher Robin supposedly is trapped. Believing Pooh to have been killed by the Skullasaurus, they rise past their fears and doubts and make their way to the Eye of the Skull. Upon seeing his friends' bravery, Pooh excitedly frees himself from the crevasse, only to slide down a rock and be trapped in a deep pit where he can find no way out. While there, he realizes that Christopher Robin is still with him in his heart, even when they are not together, just as Christopher Robin had promised. After Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore enter the Eye, they are found by Christopher Robin who has been searching for them as well. He explains he was only at 'school', and the roars of the Skullasaurus they have been plagued by are actually the noises of Pooh's tummy rumbling. After Christopher Robin rescues Pooh from the pit - leaving behind the honey pot that started their journey - the six exit the Skull Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it and all the other locations on the map weren't nearly as big, nor as scary as they seemed. They return home, and that evening, Christopher Robin says he will return to school the next day. Pooh declares that he will always be waiting for him, and the two happily watch the sunset, knowing they will always have each other in the sanctuary of the Hundred Acre Wood. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh (and Skullasaurus) * John Fiedler as Piglet (sung by Steven Schatzberg) * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Paul Winchell as Tigger (sung by Dylan Watson) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Andre Stojka as Owl * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin (sung by Frankie J. Galasso) * David Warner as the Narrator Absent characters * Kanga * Roo * Gopher Songs * Forever and Ever (performed by Jim Cummings and Frankie J. Galasso) * Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing (performed by Andre Stojka) * If It Says So (performed by Ken Sansom) * Wherever You Are (performed by Jim Cummings) * Everything Is Right (performed by Jim Cummings, Frankie J. Galasso, Ken Sansom, Steven Schatzberg, Andre Stojka and Dylan Watson) * Wherever You Are (end title song) (performed by Barry Coffing and Vonda Shepard) International dates * United States: August 5, 1997 * United Kingdom: October 20, 1997 * Brazil: November 12, 1997 * Sweden: April 22, 1998 * Japan: August 21, 1998 International titles * Brazil: A Maior Aventura Do Ursinho Puff * Bulgaria: ? * Canada: La Grande Aventure de Winnie: Á la recherche de Jean-Christophe * Denmark: Peter Plys: Jagten på den forsvundne Jakob * Finland: Nalle Puh ystävää etsimässä * France: Winnie l'ourson 2 - Le grand voyage * Germany: Winnie Push auf großer Reise - Die Suche nach Christopher Robin * Greece: I megalyteri peripeteia tou Winnie * Hungary: Micimackó visszatér * Italy: Winnie the Pooh alla ricerca di Christopher Robin * Japan: くまのプーさん クリストファーロビンを探せ! (Kuma no Puu-san Kurisutofaa Robin wo sagase!) (Winnie the Pooh: Find Christopher Robin!) * Netherlands: De Meest Verre Tocht van Winnie de Poeh * Norway: Ole Brumm og jakten på Kristoffer Robin * Russia: ? * Spain: La gran aventura de Winnie the Pooh * Sweden: Nalle Puh och jakten på Christoffer Robin Trivia * This is the first time Andre Stojka voices Owl, as well as the first time Owl was not voiced by his original voice actor, Hal Smith, who passed away 3 years prior. * One of the last Pooh projects to feature Paul Winchell as the voice of Tigger. He'd be replaced by his co-star, Jim Cummings in all future Winnie the Pooh projects starting in 1999. * Though Paul Winchell does return to voice Tigger for the first time since Winnie the Pooh & Christmas Too (1991), his voice was getting weaker, and insisted not singing, only doing the speaking voice, leaving Tigger's other voice actor Jim Cummings to do the singing voice separately instead. The same thing applied to the last 2 times where Winchell would voice Tigger, being A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) and Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999). * This is the last full length Pooh film to feature Paul Winchell as the voice of Tigger. * This is the first Winnie the Pooh film to have a narrator telling the story without including a book. * Kanga, Roo and Gopher are absent in this Winnie the Pooh movie. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/International.Category:1997 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Karl Geurs Category:Films produced by Gina Shay Category:Films directed by Karl Geurs Category:Film scores by Carl Johnson Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:American sequel films Category:Walt Disney Animation Japan